Heroes
Heroes are your characters in Dungeon Link. There are currently 116 different heroes available, with more to come in future updates. Hero Types There are 5 different types of heroes. In addition to the types listed below, heroes are also divided into three sub-categories: story, fairy and regular. Story heroes are significantly more difficult to obtain through summoning while regular heroes are common. Fairies are unobtainable through summoning, instead gained from the Daily Dungeon, event maps, premium packages and sometimes hot time or compensation rewards. List of Heroes * Angie the Angel * Sylvia the Archer * Ringo the Bard * Beast King * Black Magician * Clara the Cleric * Crosselle the Demon God * Eris the Dancer * Lilith the Demonic Princess * Demon Swordsman * Melissa the Leaf Mage * Fira the Fire Mage * Vega the Gambler * Ming the High Geomancer * Kaden the Hero * Aira the Ice Mage * Kamelot the Knight * Rin the Kungfu Girl * Luna the Witch * Mana the Captain * Ogre King * Pymon the Demon God * Bibi the Circus Master * Akayuki the Samurai * Lena the Sword Master * Tanksalot the Tanker * Isabella the Vampire * Android Bot * Bandit * Blade Golem * Card Soldier * Cerberus * Cyclops * Death * Elliot the Wild * Kang-Kang the Oriental Undead * Golem * Mimi the Crossbow Girl * Grizzly * Vampire Knight * Killer Robot * Knight from an alternative universe. * Lava Golem MK-1024 * Mad Scientist * Rosita the Maid * Nina the Ninja * Elen the Noble * Oni Girl * Orc * Orc Hero * Noble Orc * Cosmo the Android * Samurai Girl * Skeleton Knight * Succubus * Bandit Boss * Rock the Thief * Troll Knight * Vampire Idol * Vampire Swordsman * Warhound * White Tiger * Witch's Knight * Wolf * Eneria the Thunder Lord * Deep V Joe * Demon Girl * Dice * Hero Statue * Mikan the Idol * Imp Millionaire * Joy the Nurse * Lulu the Princess * Soprano * Twin Dancers * Rika the Vampire Princess * Terra the Princess * Demonia the Devil * Devil Monk * Karladriel the Link Dragon * Mary the Engineer * Fire Elemental * Giant Skeleton * Imp * Kiki the Assassin * Irene the Magical Girl * Weapon Master * Witch's Disciple * Robin the Angelic Knight * Olav the Bodyguard * Didi the Pirate * Mai the Geomancer * Mina the Mystic Girl * Ella the Ice Princess * Ghost * Aria the Mermaid * Tina the Pirate * Lara the Squire * Valkyrie * Yeti * Angel Mage * Hani the Bee * Bond Girl * Corrupted Bard Girl * Elf Archer * Nana the Fairy * Goblin * Li the Monk * Veronica the Plant Master * Twin Priestess * Jane the Jungle Girl * Attack Fairy * Fire Fairy * Support Fairy * Water Fairy * Wood Fairy Future and Unreleased Heroes 03.png 02.png 01.png 04.png Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Gameplay